


Happy New Cat!

by KidaLuna



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Año Nuevo, F/F, catradora
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KidaLuna/pseuds/KidaLuna
Summary: Catra detesta asistir a la fiesta de Año Nuevo que siempre se celebra en Luna Brillante. Este año, Adora ha regresado por fin a casa y tampoco está muy emocionada con la idea. ¿Podrán dos completas extrañas cambiar de opinión este año? AU. Catradora.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 2





	Happy New Cat!

_Sinopsis:_ Catra detesta asistir a la fiesta de Año Nuevo que siempre se celebra en Luna Brillante. Este año, Adora ha regresado por fin a casa y tampoco está muy emocionada con la idea. ¿Podrán dos completas extrañas cambiar de opinión este año? AU. Catradora.

_Happy New Cat!_

_Por: Kida Luna_

_Capítulo único_

-"Ugh, esto va a ser tan abuuuurridooooo. Igual que cada año."

-"Vamos Gata Montés, ¿dónde está tu espíritu navideño? ¡Las fiestas de fin de año en Luna Brillante siempre son las mejores!"

-"Cualquier fiesta para ti siempre es la mejor, Scorpia."

Catra soltó un largo y cansado suspiro. Miró con desgane el enorme espejo de pie frente a ella, el cual le devolvía el reflejo de unos cabellos oscuros alborotados, el rostro bronceado y somnoliento de quien añoraba volver a su siesta, las orejas felinas retraídas y la cola larga meneándose perezosamente en el suelo.

Un repentino bostezo la hizo alzar los brazos para estirarse.

Su compañera de cuarto tan sólo rió divertida.

-"¿Sabes? -la animada pregunta recibió un gruñido por respuesta-. Apuesto a que te vas a divertir mucho más que si te quedaras aquí encerrada todo el día. Quiero decir, nunca hace daño conocer gente y hacer nuevos amigos" -terminó con una sonrisa mientras delineaba sus pestañas.

La morena rodó los ojos y después observó a su mejor amiga. Se había puesto un largo vestido negro que dejaba al descubierto uno de sus hombros y terminaba en un corte sobre su pierna derecha, dejando entrever la misma. Los accesorios rojos, así como el leve maquillaje que se aplicaba cuidadosamente, hacían resaltar su corta cabellera plateada.

A diferencia suya, se veía a leguas que el entusiasmo irradiaba de ella.

-"Pero ya tengo amigos..."

-"No creo que yo cuente por más de una persona" -respondió dubitativa con una mano sobre el mentón.

-"Bueno, te tengo a ti y a Entrapta. Eso es más de una persona" -alzó los hombros.

-"¡Listo! He terminado mi maquillaje, ¿no me veo fabulosa?"

Catra apenas abrió la boca para contestar cuando sintió unas fuertes tenazas levantarla del suelo para darle un apretado abrazo mientras se sentía ser girada en el aire. Para cuando se vio libre supo que el repentino mareo que surgía en ella había espantado cualquier vestigio de sueño.

-"¡Y ahora es tu turno! Oh, mi pequeña gatita, no te preocupes. ¡Haré que te veas INCREÍBLE!"

La más baja soltó un chillido de espanto. Apenas pudo darse la media vuelta cuando Scorpia la sujetó por la cintura y la arrastró fácilmente hasta el closet que compartían. Las animadas palabras de la peliplateada se mezclaban con el sonido de ropa cayendo al piso y los constantes gruñidos de la felina que trataba de morder y deshacerse infructuosamente del brazo que le mantenía aprisionada.

-"¡Déjame ir!" -aulló desesperada.

* * *

El pie golpeó impacientemente contra la losa blanca mientras los ojos lavandas recorrían toda la estancia del castillo a la vista. Mantuvo los brazos cruzados hasta que finalmente una figura apareció tras abrir una de las puertas de la sala central. Ambas siluetas se congelaron un momento para después sus labios dibujar una enorme sonrisa.

-"¡Glimmer!"

-"¡Adora! -la aludida soltó su maleta de golpe al sentir un bólido sacarle el aire del estómago-. ¡Regresaste! ¡Te extrañé demasiado! ¡No te atrevas a desaparecer por tanto tiempo otra vez!"

-"Yo... -trató de recuperar el aliento que el abrazo de su mejor amiga le había arrebatado-. Yo también te extrañé. Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de mis pulmones" -agregó entre risas.

Glimmer rió también. Soltó a su rubia amiga y la miró de arriba abajo, contenta de tenerla de regreso en casa luego de tres largos años. Sabía que ella se había enrolado en la investigación de la tecnología antigua y cuando le ofrecieron la oportunidad de realizar un viaje a Krytis, Adora se había mostrado tan emocionada ante la idea que no fue capaz de detenerla.

Se sentía feliz por su amiga. Y ahora que estaba de vuelta, era hora de hacerla sentir culpable.

-"No puedo creer que me dejaste sola todo este tiempo -alzó el ceño en molestia fingida-. Todas esas fiestas donde Bow y yo nos sentíamos incompletos y la gente nos preguntaba: '¿Dónde está Adora?' ¡Y nuestro corazón no sabía qué responder!" -lamentó con cara afligida y dramáticamente llevó un brazo a su frente.

-"Sí, claro, debió ser todo un tormento" -acotó con una sonrisa de lado.

-"Pero ya todo está bien -soltó un suspiro-. Porque ahora que irás con nosotros a la fiesta de fin de año, podrás redimir todos tus pecados."

-"Sí, ehm, sobre eso... -se dedicó a recoger su maleta del suelo para no tener que cruzar miradas-. La verdad es que estoy muy cansada del viaje, además nunca he sido buena para las fiestas, así que estaba pensando que tal vez..."

-"¡Oh, oh! ¿Te mencioné que Bow halló este increíble vestido para ti? ¡Te va a encantar! Y nos queda suficiente tiempo para arreglarnos, peinarnos… ¡Voy a avisarle a Bow que estamos listas para que nos maquille!"

-"Wow, ¡Glimmer, espera! Sabes que odio maquillarme y... ¿Un vestido? ¿Cómo puedo tener un vestido cuando ni siquiera estaba aquí? ¿Por qué me compraron un vestido de todos modos? ¡Los vestidos son incómodos!"

-"Pff, Adora, deja de llorar."

La rubia hizo un puchero al ver cómo su amiga batía una mano al aire para restarle importancia. Justo cuando iba a replicar, no pudo más que mirar cómo su compañera pelirrosada tomaba su maleta de viaje para al siguiente instante teletransportarse a... A algún otro lugar lejos de ella.

La recién llegada bufó y se llevó una mano la cara.

-"Va a ser un largo día..."

-"¡Adoraaaa! -el eco resonó en las paredes del castillo-. ¡Apresúrate! ¡No puedo esperar a empezar!"

* * *

Eran las diez de la noche. Las pupilas azul y amarillo recorrieron todo el lugar con hastío al tiempo que sus manos apachurraban sus orejas contra su cabeza, ¿por qué había tanto ruido? ¿Por qué había tanta gente? ¿Por qué, en nombre de todo lo que es sagrado, nadie respetaba su espacio personal y tenía que recibir empujones por todos lados?

Desesperada, un alto gruñido, sofocado por la música y las risas, escapó de su garganta.

-"¿Me puedo ir ya?"

Su súplica fue totalmente ignorada por su mejor amiga. Catra no supo decir si aquello había sido a propósito o si tenía la razón en que el volumen de ruido era espantosamente alto. No obstante, tomó el brazo desnudo de Scorpia y empezó a tirar de ella para salir de esa estúpida fiesta.

La felina sabía que tan sólo debía arrastrarla lejos de ahí. Así que hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas.

Scorpia, por su parte, tan sólo rascó su brazo al sentir una ligera comezón. Su cuerpo no se movió ni un sólo milímetro de su lugar, al menos no hasta que sus orbes oscuros se toparon con la imagen de una princesa rubia ataviada en un vestido con detalles florales.

-"Yo... me... -trató de halar más fuerte-... quiero... ¡Ahhh, qué ray...!"

De súbito, el cuerpo de la más alta salió disparado en dirección contraria, adentrándose más en la fiesta. Catra, en consecuencia, no pudo evitar sentir el tirón ni los empujones al ser arrastrada en contra de su voluntad en medio de una marejada de extraños.

Cuando se hubieron detenido soltó a Scorpia y emitió otro gruñido. ¿Qué estaba mal con todos?

-"¡Scorpia! ¡Viniste!"

La mirada heterocromática enfocó entonces a la nueva compañía. Vio a su amiga abrazarse con la otra princesa en lo que intercambiaban saludos.

-"¡Perfuma, me alegro tanto de verte! Oh, y de ninguna manera me perdería esta fiesta."

-"Aww, y trajiste Catra contigo. Me encanta esa buena vibra de amistad que ustedes comparten."

-"¡Lo sé! Mejores amigas juntas en las buenas y las malas. ¡Mi compañera de fiestas!"

-"Cómo si tuviera otra opción..."

El refunfuño fue ignorado por las otras dos, que ya conversaban entre risas. Pronto, una cuarta persona se les unió.

-"Bonito traje, Catra. Aunque aún me sigo preguntando cuándo será el día que te veamos en un vestido."

-"Sigue esperando, Entrapta."

-"Ohh, no creas que no lo intenté -interrumpió la peliplateada-. Había este vestido color vino bellísimo que le quedaría encantador, pero cuando vi que sacó las garras para hacerlo pedazos supe que tendríamos que ir por el traje. De nuevo" -suspiró derrotada.

-"Bueno, es un GRAN traje -la morena se defendió-. Además, me agrada el tono."

-"Tengo que acordar que te ves bien con él. Y eso que no sé mucho de moda, lo mío es la tecnología" -alzó los hombros.

-"¿Sabes? -entrecerró los párpados-. No entiendo por qué me reclamas cuando tú ni siquiera traes un vestido puesto."

-"¡La Ciencia es mi vestido!"

No muy lejos de ahí, la princesa Mermista pasaba caminando para reunirse con tres buenos amigos suyos. Llevaba puesto un largo vestido aguamarina y en sus azules cabellos trenzados descansaba una tiara plateada; el sonido de sus tacones pronto llamó la atención de sus compañeros.

-"Wow, Mermista, ¡te ves fantástica!"

-"Vaya, gracias Bow -rió divertida-. Debo decir lo mismo, ese traje blanco te queda muy bien."

-"Oh bueno, ¿qué puedo decir? El blanco es lo de hoy" -cerró los ojos y sujetó los extremos de su saco sin abotonar para hacer énfasis en sus palabras.

Los ópalos avellanos se posaron en Glimmer, que llevaba un vestido púrpura que hacía juego con su cabellera rosada y sus guantes blancos. Después, su vista viajó hasta Adora, recorriendo el sencillo pero lindo vestido rojo que traía encima, no pudiendo ocultar el shock que se reflejó en sus facciones al verla.

-"Wow, digo, ¿esa es Adora en un vestido? Ósea, ¿eso es posible?"

Glimmer soltó una risotada ante la mirada incrédula de la princesa de Agua, no pudiendo evitar doblarse y sujetar su estómago en el proceso. Bow tan sólo se limitó a contemplar a la rubia con ojos llorosos y orgullosos.

Adora, por su parte, bufó y ocultó el rostro entre sus palmas.

-"No puedo creer que me hayan chantajeado para hacer esto" -salió su lamento sofocado entre sus manos.

-"Oh. Por. Dios. -la rubia se estremeció, queriendo enterrarse en algún agujero-. ¿Es un moño lo que traes en tu cabello? Oh wow, digo, ahora sí que lo he visto todo."

-"¿No es algo tierno? -su amigo chilló emocionado-. ¡Sabía que el moño le quedaría perfecto! ¿No estás tan contenta que te hayamos ayudado a arreglarte, Adora?"

La aludida dejó escapar otro plañido al ver la sonrisa burlona de Mermista. ¿Por qué dejó que Bow se encargara de su peinado? ¿Por qué permitió que Glimmer la arrastrara hasta acá? Podía sentir el calor inundando su rostro. Si tan sólo hubiera decidido llegar a Luna Brillante un día después de la fiesta...

-"¡Hey, Glimmer, Bow, Mermista! ¿Y quién es...? ¡¿ADORA?! ¡¿Estás usando un vestido?!"

El repentino e inesperado grito de Frosta, que justo iba pasando por allí, atrajo un montón de miradas que no hicieron más que la rubia desease desaparecer de Etheria en ese preciso momento.

* * *

En medio del escenario aparecían Double Trouble y SeaHawk, micrófono en mano, cada uno cantando y provocando gritos y vitoreos de la gente allí reunida, algunos ya más embriagados que otros. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Glimmer sujetó a Bow y Mermista sujetó a Adora de la muñeca, quien dio un respingo y vio todas sus súplicas ser ignoradas conforme era arrastrada a la pista de baile.

-"Vamos, Adora, relájate. Suéltate un poco."

-"Sí, Adora, Mermista tiene razón -Glimmer interrumpió, dando una vuelta y bailando con Bow-. Te ves increíble y mereces un respiro después de tanto trabajo. Trata de divertirte con tus amigos."

-"Pe-pero, yo ni siquiera sé bailar" -titubeó asustada.

-"Sólo déjate llevar, míranos a nosotros."

La rubia asintió no muy convencida ante las palabras de Bow. Sin embargo, cuando Mermista soltó su agarre en ella y todos empezaron a bailar, ella hizo un esfuerzo por seguir los movimientos del resto. Luego de unos minutos parecía haber agarrado el ritmo e incluso parecía empezar a disfrutarlo, no pudo evitar sonreír ante los comentarios tontos y alegres de sus compañeros.

Quizás no todo estaba perdido. Es decir, la estaba pasando bien, ¿qué podía salir mal?

-"¡Hey, eso no es justo! ¡YO también quiero bailar!"

Adora había tentado su suerte demasiado rápido. No vio de dónde salió, mas el repentino empujón de una Frosta enojada la sacó de balance y la mandó varios pasos directo hacia el mar de gente desconocida que como sus amigos, se encontraban bailando animadamente, chocando con ella y empujándola en el proceso.

* * *

-"¡Hahaha, esto es divertido! Siempre he encontrado fascinante el patrón de interacción social entre diferentes especies."

-"Yay, es muuuuyyy divertido…" -arrastró las palabras sin entusiasmo.

Catra apenas se mecía de lado a lado mientras una de sus manos sujetaba perezosamente, desde lo alto, la de Entrapta, quien no paraba de reírse y dar vueltas sobre sí misma. Al lado de ellas se encontraban Scorpia y Perfuma, bailando y riendo estúpidamente, aunque ahora que lo pensaba desde que se topasen con la princesa de las flores, su mejor amiga prácticamente la había estado ignorando.

La felina reprimió en vano otro gruñido. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer este castigo? Todo lo que deseaba era volver a casa, meterse en su cama y envolverse en su cálido cobertor y dormir. Dormir o ver películas. O dormir viendo películas.

Cualquier cosa excepto estar ahí, en medio de esa fiesta ruidosa, con extraños y luces de colores que le cegaban los ojos cuando se topaba con ellas.

-"Debí hacer algo muy malo en mi vida pasada. No sé, tal vez destruir la realidad de un universo o matar a una reina muy importante o querida..." -murmuró con pesadez.

-"¡Kyaaaaa!"

El abrupto chillido de Entrapta demasiado cerca del oído de su compañera de baile hizo que ésta gritase de espanto y la cola se le erizase bien alta.

-"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué pasa?!"

-"¡No puedo creerlo! -la pelimorada exclamó emocionada, ignorando la cara asustada y el palpitar de infarto del corazón de la otra-. ¡Hordak está aquí! ¡Debo bailar con él!"

-"¿Q-Qué? Espera, ¡pero estás bailando conm...!"

Las palabras de Catra quedaron en el aire en cuanto Hordak volteó a mirarlas y Entrapta no dudó ni un segundo en empujar con todas sus fuerzas a Catra. Lejos. Muy lejos de ella. Estaba segura de haber escuchado el grito de horror de la felina al verse sumergida entre la gente.  
Entrapta tan sólo alzó los hombros y fue corriendo hacia Hordak.

De todos modos, los gatos siempre caían de pie.

* * *

Extraños. Voces. Música. Luces.

Todo estaba empezando a darle vueltas y la ansiedad estaba abriéndose paso en ella. ¿En dónde estaban sus amigos? Por más que intentaba buscarlos con la mirada no lo conseguía, tampoco es como si los constantes tropezones de los que era víctima ayudaran mucho.

Estaba por volver a llamar a Glimmer cuando un nuevo tirón la hizo retroceder de súbito. Adora se dio la vuelta de inmediato y supo que la caída era inminente.

Excepto por el hecho de que ella esperaba darse contra el suelo. No contra _'alguien más'_.

-"¡Auch!"

El chillido siguió de inmediato al choque entre ambos cuerpos. Adora sacudió la cabeza, algunos mechones resbalando al frente de su cara; sus pupilas azules, azoradas, contemplaron a la delgada muchacha al frente suyo que se sostenía la nariz entre sus manos.

-"¡Perdón, lo siento mucho! -se disculpó de inmediato-. No era mi intención..."

Cuando los párpados de aquella extraña felina mostraron aquellos enigmáticos ojos de distinto color, la rubia sintió que las palabras de pronto se le atoraban en la garganta. Tomó una bocanada de aire, lo que le resultó mucho más lento y difícil de lo que se suponía debía de ser.

Catra, por su parte, frunció el entrecejo. Habían pasados unos segundos y la chica que tenía delante no se había movido en absoluto. Luego de aquel inesperado encuentro, las manos blancas permanecían todavía sobre sus hombros.

Se preguntó divertida si acaso había roto a la graciosa rubia delante de sí.

-"Hey -trató de llamar su atención-, ¿acaso el gato te comió la lengua?"

La sonrisa burlona, de la que sobresalían sus caninos, logró devolver a la realidad a su reciente compañera de baile que enseguida sintió sus mejillas enrojecer de la vergüenza. Catra rió bajito.

Sus ojos hicieron un barrido rápido, de nuevo no hallando a ninguno de sus amigos. Así que, encontrándose en medio de la pista de baile, sin ninguna posible escapatoria y con una interesante -y bonita, aunque no lo admitiese aun- rubia, pensó que tal vez no sería tan mala idea bailar como todos los demás.

Y molestarla, por supuesto. Porque tenía toda la pinta de ser fácilmente molestable.

-"Yo... L-Lo lamento mucho. Por el golpe y así..." -balbuceó, bajando la mirada al suelo.

-"No sé si creerte -el tono presumido hizo que la ojiazul levantase el rostro sorprendida-, es decir, te apareces de la nada y casualmente chocas contra mí. Si me lo preguntas, eso es muy rudo. Hasta pareciera que lo hiciste a propósito."

-"¡Claro que no! -reclamó enseguida, sin siquiera notar que una felina mano se posaba en su cintura y la instaba a bailar despacio, lado a lado, al son de la música-. ¡Fue un accidente y...!"

-"Pero no me has quitado las manos de encima desde entonces, ¿no?" -sonrió ampliamente.

Los ojos de Adora se abrieron sorprendidos. Era verdad. Dirigió su mirada a sus propias manos, que descansan encima de unos suaves hombros resguardados por un saco color vino desabotonado, que dejaba entrever una camisa rosa, y hacía juego con el pantalón que moldeaba unas largas piernas. Dándose cuenta de su atrevida inspección, Adora se apresuró a subir el rostro para cruzar miradas.

Sabía que debía apartarse y seguir buscando a sus amigos. Mas aquella sonrisa maliciosa no hizo sino picar su orgullo.

No pudo evitar sentir enojo y... ¿Emoción? ¿Por qué se sentía emocionada ante una engreída extraña que estaba disfrutando molestándola?

_"No voy a permitir que se burle de mí. Dos pueden jugar el mismo juego."_

-"Lo habría hecho -una media sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios-, pero creo que alguien no quiere dejarme ir" -puntualizó observando de reojo las dos manos enguantadas en negro que yacían en su cintura.

-"Tal vez tengas razón -susurró al apretar su agarre y acercar más a su acompañante, quien a pesar de sentir sus mejillas enrojecerse mantuvo la terca vista azul fija en ella-. Aunque, ¿no crees que estás siendo demasiado atrevida, _princesa_?"

Catra no tenía idea de lo que estaba sucediendo, no sabía cómo es que pasó de odiar completamente las fiestas y querer largarse a casa, a estar bailando junto a una total desconocida de la cual no podía apartar la mirada. Ella no era el tipo de persona que se ponía a flirtear con cualquiera, muy apenas aguantaba las reuniones sociales.

Sin embargo, aquella rubia adornada en ese precioso vestido rojo, con esa chispa de reto en esas embriagantes joyas azul cielo no hacía sino atraerla más, intrigarla más. Nunca antes se había sentido así de entusiasmada, y aunque no hallaba explicación alguna, sabía que era una de esas raras ocasiones que uno simplemente no podía dejar pasar.

Sin previo aviso, giró sobre sí a su pareja y volvió a entrelazar miradas, agradeciendo internamente que la agradable extraña no llevase tacones o se le haría más difícil verla de frente.

-"Si yo estoy siendo atrevida -dijo habiéndose recuperado de la repentina vuelta-, ¿entonces que eres tú?" -inquirió retadora.

-"Bueno... -su lengua repasó sus labios y los orbes cielo se fijaron en aquellos perlados caninos que apenas se dejaron vislumbrar-. Yo soy Catra -dijo despacio, separando a la rubia de sí misma mientras estiraba el brazo, cuya palma le sostenía delicadamente-. ¿Puedo saber tu nombre, _princesa_?"

Al siguiente segundo un tirón la jaló de regreso hacia la felina y ella tuvo que contener un suspiro al aspirar el suave olor a colonia que la otra desprendía. Sus manos inconscientemente buscaron los hombros de la más baja y casi al mismo tiempo sentía nuevamente su cintura ser apresada.

Una enorme sonrisa gatuna le era dirigida. Ella bufó en respuesta.

-"NO soy una princesa" -rodó los ojos.

-"Aun no has respondido mi pregunta" -canturreó.

La ojiazul se mordió los labios, dudando por un instante. Finalmente, si Catra le había dicho su nombre, ¿no hacía daño presentarse también, no?

-"Adora. Mi nombre es Adora."

-"Adora..." -pareció saborear el nombre en sus labios.

Antes de que la aludida pudiera decir algo más, la morena rompió entre risas. La 'princesa' vestida de rojo frunció el ceño, molesta; justo cuando estaba a punto de reclamar, Catra se dio la vuelta y se dejó caer contra ella.

Adora tuvo que reaccionar rápido para sujetarla por la cintura y evitar que ambas cayeran al suelo. Los espasmos que daba el cuerpo de la felina, de quien sólo veía la espalda, no hicieron sino irritarla más.

-"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" -gruñó molesta.

-"Es que... Es sólo que... -trató de ahogar sus risas y se pegó más hacia ella, sus caras prácticamente lado a lado-. Oh Adora, ¡eres tan adorrrraaaableeeee!"

El tierno ronroneo en su oreja la hizo estremecerse y no pudo evitar ocultar la faz en los indomables mechones oscuros frente a ella. La morena rió al darse cuenta de esto, estaba empezando a descubrir que le fascinaba avergonzar a su nueva compañera de fiestas.

-"¡Cállate! -reprendió en voz baja y le dio un ligero empujón para quitársela de encima-. Es un nombre perfectamente normal."

-"Claro, claro, lo que tú digas, princesa -contestó entre risas mientras tomaba su mano para seguir bailando-. ¿Dónde habías estado todo tiempo?"

-"A salvo de ti, por supuesto -sus pies volvieron a mecerse al compás de la música y ella sonrió-. Sabía que había criaturas peligrosas en los Bosques Susurrantes, pero nada me preparó para esto."

-"Supongo que soy demasiado para ti, Adora -susurró cerca de su rostro, su cola felina meneándose con ansía detrás suyo-. No has escuchado ese dicho, ¿no muerdas más de lo que puedes masticar?"

La más alta alzó el ceño, divertida.

-"Oh, estoy muy segura que puedo controlar a una inofensiva gatita" -sopló sobre aquellos labios cerca de los suyos.

Catra no pudo reprimir un ronroneo ante eso. Lentamente, su cola se enrolló en aquella esbelta cintura, disfrutando de aquella electricidad que recorría su cuerpo cuando entraba en contacto con Adora.

Oh, realmente estaba _adorando_ esto.

-"Hey, Adora -la aludida tuvo que admitir que se sentía tan bien escuchar a Catra decir su nombre-, tengo que advertirte. Estás jugando con fuego."

-"¿En serio? -sonrió con burla-. ¿No eres tú quien se está quemando?"

La rubia movió entonces su mano derecha. Las yemas de sus dedos se deslizaron desde el hombro hasta el cuello expuesto, acariciándolo apenas conforme subían por la mejilla de tez bronceada, repasando un poco las tiernas pecas en su camino. Cuando sus dedos rozaron la oreja puntiaguda y cosquilleante de Catra, esta última liberó un largo ronroneo de satisfacción.

Adora rió bajito ante el gesto y los párpados cerrados de la otra, que se inclinaba contra su mano conforme ella rascaba ligeramente su oreja.

-"Hey, Catra -el murmullo de la rubia se le antojó sumamente atrayente-, creo que no sería una mala idea conseguirme un gato. Podría terminar gustándome" -musitó en su oreja y retiró su mano.

Los ojos de Catra se abrieron de golpe y un fuerte sonrojo se esparció a toda su faz. Las suaves risas de Adora llamaron su atención, y aunque se sentía muy avergonzada por haberse dejado llevar, la imagen de aquella rubia que reía felizmente frente a ella hizo que algo en su estómago diera una vuelta mortal. La felina suavizó la mirada y trató de grabar ese momento en su memoria.

Catra odiaba que la gente se riera de ella, la sacaba de quicio. Pero cuando se trataba de Adora, simplemente era incapaz de enojarse...

-"¿Qué pasa, Catra? ¿Ya no puedes hablar?"

La aludida sonrió ampliamente y en un movimiento rápido subió las manos a la espalda de la rubia mientras la dejaba caer hacia atrás. La ojiazul soltó un gritito de sorpresa y por instinto rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de la más baja, hallándose a sí misma suspendida a pocos centímetros del suelo.

Su pierna izquierda en medio de las de Catra y esta última contemplándola desde arriba, casi pegada a su rostro. Esos hechizantes ojos bicolores brillando con una chispa de orgullo y travesura.

-"¿Pasa algo malo, _Adora_? -ronroneó cerca de su boca, su cola moviéndose lado a lado predadoramente-. No has dicho ni una palabra más, ¿acaso el gato te comió la lengua?"

La investigadora de tecnología antigua quiso replicar, quiso pelear, empero la sola visión de la morena relamerse sus labios mientras sus dos colmillos sobresalían de su boca, no hacía sino arrebatarle el aliento.

Se preguntó por qué le era tan difícil apartar la mirada de esos labios tan cerca suyo.

La más baja pareció notarlo y rió divertida.

-"Pensé que las princesas debían comportarse. Ahora dime, Adora -ladeó un poco la cabeza, sintiendo el aliento de la rubia chocar con su boca-, ¿debería cerciorarme si detrás de tus labios aún tienes una lengua?"

El ronco murmullo y las atrevidas palabras hicieron que hasta las orejas se le pusieran rojas. Adora quería encogerse ahí mismo, presa de la vergüenza y de aquellas terribles manos felinas, cuyas garras acariciaban lentamente su espalda y no hacían sino estremecerla no precisamente de miedo.

Lejos de ellas, el grupo de Glimmer estaba buscando a su desaparecida amiga. No pasó mucho tiempo para que se topasen con el grupo de Scorpia, quien luego de un par de segundos logró avistar a la gata perdida entre el montón de gente que bailaba entusiasmada en la pista.

-"¡Adora! -Glimmer exclamó alegre-. ¿Adora?" -terminó ladeando la cabeza con confusión al ver a su mejor amiga danzando con una muchacha mitad gato demasiado... cerca.

-"¡Oh, ahí está Catra! ¡Y ha hecho una nueva amiga! -Scorpia se limpió una lágrima furtiva de su rostro, orgullosa de su felina compañera-. Esto es estupendo, sabía que le encantaría esta fiesta."

Ajena a sus amigos, la mirada azul se topó con aquella heterocromática que transmitía el enorme placer que su dueña sentía al verla tan vulnerable. Catra lo estaba disfrutando. Estaba tomando el control.

La terquedad y el orgullo de Adora la hizo decidirse que eso no podía terminar así. De ninguna manera podía perder contra esa encantadora desconocida.

Aunque no estaba tan segura por qué sentía esa imperante necesidad de ser ella quien dominase a la otra. De pronto, el brillo de algo detrás de ambas, a poca distancia, captó su atención. Y justo cuando la felina la levantaba para volver a la posición anterior, todavía pegadas la una a la otra, Adora se separó de súbito.

Anonadada, a la morena le tomó unos instantes registrar lo que había ocurrido. Pero antes de que agregase algo, Adora le dio la espalda y se alejó de ella unos pasos.

Sin embargo, al poco tiempo se detuvo y se volvió hacia su compañera.

-"NO te muevas de aquí, Catra. Esto NO ha terminado."

Catra salió de su estupor para sonreír tontamente, ¿desde cuándo alguien podía verse tan tierna y sexy mientras gritaba órdenes? Se pasó una mano en la cara en tanto reía, no podía creer que en verdad se iba a quedar ahí parada a esperar a que esa extraña chica volviese a su lado.

Adora, por su parte, se abría paso entre la gente -por primera vez en esa noche- y se encaminaba decidida hacia el minibar de la enorme sala. Si quería ganar esta batalla necesitaba algo que la ayudara a darle el impulso que ocupaba.

Y en esos momentos, su mente despejada y sobria no le era suficiente.

Bow la interceptó de inmediato en la barra, tratando de preguntarle dónde había estado todo ese rato, pero su amiga pareció ignorarle.

-"Dame tres shots de tequila. El más fuerte que tengas" -exigió con mirada decidida mientras su puño se dejaba caer en la madera.

La gran Huntara, que estaba del otro lado secando un vaso con un trapo, tan sólo alzó el entrecejo.

-"Oye, Adora, ¿estás segura de esto? ¿Pensé que no tomabas...?"

-"Tienes razón, Bow -el chico respiró aliviado-. ¡Que sean cinco shots! ¡Rápido!"

-"¡Adora! ¡¿Estás loca?! ¡No estás acostumbrada!"

Huntara, que se había mantenido al margen, miró a Bow y luego miró a Adora. Al ver que la rubia seguía perforándola con la mirada, simplemente alzó los hombros y empezó a servir los shots. Y conforme llenaba un vaso, la rubia se empujaba de golpe el amargo contenido para continuar con el siguiente.

Bow abrió la boca en espanto y acunó su rostro entre sus manos. ¿Dónde estaba su inocente y pura amiga? ¿Quién era esta rubia que engullía el tequila como si fuese agua?

-"Ugh... -carraspeó disgustada. Sintió la garganta arderle y mientras se sostenía la cabeza ante el repentino mareo, se preguntó por qué rayos había hecho eso-. Ah claro, Catra..." -se respondió a sí misma.

-"A-Adora, ¡espera! ¿A dónde vas?" -Bow gritó al verla retirarse.

-"Tengo una gata pendiente por domesticar."

Sin más, una rubia decidida como nunca antes -y mareada como nunca antes- se abrió pasó a empujones entre el cúmulo de gente bailando. Para cuando hubo avistado a Catra, no pudo reprimir una sonrisa ladina. Aquello tomó por sorpresa a la morena, cuya cola se congeló y se erizó en el aire al sentir que la Adora que se acercaba peligrosamente hacia ella, no era la misma tímida y vulnerable Adora que había tenido entre sus brazos hacia unos momentos.

Y en efecto así era.

Catra quiso decir algo, pero cualquier palabra murió en su garganta cuando dos manos blancas la sujetaron de golpe por el collar de su camisa rosa y la empujaron bruscamente hacia atrás. La felina soltó un quejido al sentir su espalda chocar contra la fría pared.

Delante de ella, a mínima distancia de su rostro, Adora sonreía complacida.

Catra se estremeció ante aquellas abrumadoras pupilas azules, ahora ligeramente más oscuras y que no dejaban de moverse de izquierda a derecha, estudiándola con fervor.

-"H-Hey, A-Adora..." -balbuceó intimidada.

-"Hey, Catra -cantó despacio, liberándola, pasando los brazos al lado de la cabeza de la otra y tocando la pared con sus palmas abiertas. Pegó su cuerpo contra aquel bronceado que mantenía aprisionado entre ella y el muro-, ¿sabes en dónde estamos?"

El cerebro de la más baja pareció desenchufarse. Toda su cara y su ser se sintieron cálidos de súbito y tuvo que tragar fuerte al ver a esa endemoniada y sensual rubia tan cerca suyo, amedrentándola con toda su belleza que parecía haberse vuelto peligrosa y salvaje de repente.

-"¿Lu-Luna Bri-Brillante?" -sonrió nerviosa.

Adora se regocijó al ver cómo la valiente gatita se volvía gelatina ante su presencia. Queriendo disfrutar más, se acercó hasta su oído y exhaló suavemente en su lóbulo, provocando un suspiro y un involuntario ronroneo que la hizo sonreír aún más.

-"¿Por qué no echas un vistazo arriba tuyo?"

Las piernas de Catra casi la dejan caer cuando la más alta rozó sus dientes contra su oreja al susurrarle las indicaciones. Con mucho esfuerzo, separó la mirada de su querida extraña y volteó hacia arriba. Estaba tan perdida en todas las sensaciones que la ojiazul le provocaba que le tomó un par de segundos darse cuenta que estaban paradas justo debajo de un muérdago.

Sus ojos dilatados por la sorpresa enfocaron las ramitas verdes y las florecillas blancas. De golpe, devolvió la vista hacia la rubia y trató de articular algo coherente.

-" _Feliz Año Nuevo, Catra._ "

-"A-Adora, ¡e-espera! ¡¡Mmmpph!!"

Cualquier cosa que hubiese intentado decir fue ahogada cuando unos labios rojos se estrellaron contra los suyos. El primer instinto de Catra fue apartarla con sus manos, pero para su angustia o alegría, Adora sujetó sus muñecas al instante y la sometió sin problemas. Esta última profundizó el beso y la felina sintió embriagarse entre la cercanía del cuerpo de la rubia, el olor a vainilla que desprendían sus mechones despeinados y el exquisito sabor de esos labios que devoraban los suyos, entremezclados con el sabor a cereza del labial, así como la esencia mareante del tequila.

Una de las manos de la más alta soltó su agarre para sujetar suavemente la cola gatuna que no dejaba de retorcerse lado a lado. El mero contacto hizo que Catra ronroneara entre el beso, provocando una sonrisa en su captora. Animada al ver que el beso ya era correspondido, dio un suave tirón a la larga cola y aprovechó el desprevenido gimoteo de la morena para poder deslizar su lengua en aquella intoxicante boca.

Catra se estremeció ante el nuevo contacto y sus dedos se enredaron en aquella sedosa cabellera dorada, sus garras de inmediato deshicieron el tierno moño para poder dejar los mechones caer libremente en su espalda. Un nuevo ronroneo nació en su pecho al sentir el cuerpo de Adora aumentar la presión contra la pared, así como sus dedos acariciar de arriba abajo su felpuda cola.

Estaban tan sumergidas en aquel apasionado beso que el grito grupal de Año Nuevo a la medianoche, así como la copa de cristal de Bow que se resbalaba de su mano y se rompía en el suelo en mil pedazos, ni siquiera llegó a sus oídos.

-"¡Oh por Dios! ¡¿Qué rayos está haciendo Adora?! –exclamó Glimmer estupefacta, Bow que estaba a su lado, apenas pudiendo asentir de la impresión.

-"¿Ésa es Catra? -Entrapta llevó una mano sobre sus ojos para ayudarla a enfocarse mejor-. ¡Lo es! ¡Esto es fascinante! Los hábitos de socialización de los felidae son raros de ver hoy en día, ¡Emily, rápido, hay que grabar esto! Lo llamaré: Catradora."

-"Grabarlas es algo un poco... no ético, ¿no?" -Perfuma rió nerviosa.

-"¡Tonterías! ¡Un pequeño paso para Etheria, un enorme paso para la Ciencia! ¡A todos les gustará ver esto!"

-"Adora, no debí dejarte tomar tanto" -Bow sollozó con ojos brillantes, por fin siendo capaz de decir algo.

-"Oh wow, eso es tan... Wow. ¡Ve por ella, Adora! ¡No la dejes ir!" -Mermista animó alzando un puño en el aire.

-"Oh vaya, creo que Catra se tomó muy serio todo este asunto de hacer amigos -Scorpia se rascó la cabeza-. Digo, se volvió demasiado buena en esto… y rápida..."

-"¿Llamas a eso _'hacer amigos'_? ¿Ósea, estamos viendo a las mismas chicas que están devorándose las caras y que acaban de dañar permanentemente mis castos ojos? ¡HEY, consigan un cuarto!" -Frosta gritó con disgusto mientras alzaba los brazos.

En el otro extremo del salón, la inesperada pareja de baile por fin se separaba para tratar de recuperar el aliento. Catra estaba totalmente sonrojada y trataba por todos los medios de no mirar la estúpida sonrisa en el rostro de Adora o aquellas pupilas azules y burlonas.

Al escuchar la alegre risa de la rubia, la felina emitió un gruñido.

-"¿Sabes? -la ojiazul se acercó a su oído-. Creo que después de todo, _me encantan los gatos._ "

Antes de que pudiera responder, Adora se separó de ella y la tomó de la mano para arrastrarla entre el montón de gente que continuaba festejando. Y aunque Catra no tenía ni idea de a dónde iría a parar si permanecía al lado de esta loca y adorable rubia, había una cosa de la que sí estaba segura.

Y ante este pensamiento, no fue capaz de dejar de sonreír.

_"Parece que este será un año muy interesante."_

_Fin._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Vaya, mi primer fic de She-ra. Tenía ganas de escribir algo para Navidad o Año Nuevo, obviamente no alcancé el 24 de diciembre, upss.
> 
> Sencillo, corto y quizás muy rápido, no quería entrar mucho en detalles ya que sino no acabaría. De todos modos, la idea era algo general. No tiene mucho que terminé de ver la serie en Netflix y debo admitir que fue muy entretenida; además, me gustó porque es ligera con sus momentos de diversión y ternura.
> 
> Muchísimas gracias a quienes se tomen la molestia de leer esto, espero de corazón que estén pasando una cálida Navidad al lado de sus seres queridos, y, sobre todo, recuerden cuidarse mucho en estos tiempos. ¡Que este 2021 que ya se acerca nos traiga buena vibras!
> 
> Ojalá en el futuro pueda traerles más historias de estas dos. Por el momento sólo diré: Hasta luego ^^
> 
> Kida Luna.
> 
> P.D. Igual es mi primera vez publicando en AO3, así que si ven un error de formato agradecería me lo hicieran saber para corregirlo. Y si conocen una manera más rápida y cómoda de formatear historias aquí, por favor háganmelo saber y faciliten mi vida.


End file.
